


I run to you, baby

by EnchantedbookLover18



Series: Ellick One Shots (tumblr) [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18
Summary: Tumblr prompts: "I have long since become desensitised to you walking around in just your underwear." & "You wish you could have a piece of this.”
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Ellick One Shots (tumblr) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820113
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	I run to you, baby

**Author's Note:**

> The next tumblr one shot! Requested by anon!

Ellie breathed heavily as sweat was running down her spine and temple. This was more exhausting than she thought it would be.

“Nick, please,” she said, panting for air, “I’m not used to this.”

“I know, that’s why we are doing it,” Nick called back to her as he turned around, running in place while facing her.

“Ugh,” Ellie groaned as she caught up with her boyfriend. Of course, it had been his idea to go for a run every morning. The couple had been together for two months when Nick had brought the topic up. While Ellie went to the gym on a relatively frequent basis and could definitely pump her iron, running and endurance weren’t her strong suit.

But she loved Nick and knew that it meant a lot to him if she’d accompany him on his daily runs, so Ellie had agreed. And the added physical fitness she’d gain couldn’t harm either, right?  
At least this was what she’d thought a week ago when they started. Now with each time Nick could show her just how much faster than Ellie he was ( _for now_ ), she regretted her decision a little bit more.

“Come on, El. You’re already getting faster,” Nick tried to motivate his girlfriend. Ellie rolled her eyes, there was not a hint of sweat on his body or face. But she would make it her misson to change that.

Ellie stuck her tongue out to him with a teasing twinkle in her eye, “You know what, Mr. Muscle? I’m gonna show you right now how fast I can really be.” With these words and one last, quick glance to the side, Ellie picked up the pace, running as fast as she could.

❤❤❤

“The only reason why you won today is because I was caught off guard and _you_ , lady, jumped the gun,” Nick puffed.

“Ha-ha. _You_ just can’t admit that you underestimated me, Nicholas,” the blonde replied, her chest rapidly heaving up and down as she opened the door to her apartment.

“As if.” Nick walked across her open kitchen and living room towards her bedroom that was connected to a spacious bathroom, “I’m gonna take a shower first, okay? You look pretty heated – sit down and drink some water, babe.”

Nick turned around, watching Ellie who stood behind him intently, and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. She smiled at him and hummed in agreement. Maybe she did feel a little lightheaded.

Ellie still sat on the edge of her king-size bed when Nick opened the bathroom door and poked his head out, “Babe? Could you…give me these pants over there?” Nick pointed towards a new pair of pants and a t-shirt on the stool next to her bed.

“Why?” Ellie asked insinuatingly, a grin forming on her lips.

“Oh, come on, Ellie. I’m almost naked here,” Nick hummed but couldn’t hide the smile in his voice either.

She got up from her comfortable spot on the bed and looked at him, teasingly, “Show me.”

“El…”

“Nick. **I have long since become desensitised to you walking around in just your underwear** ,” the blonde agent raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah. But I’m worried what it might do to you now, babe. You know…We have to be at the Navy Yard in a bit and well…I didn’t wanna say this but I think you wouldn’t be able to resist me,” Nick teased with a dirty grin on his lips as he opened the door completely to reveal his figure.

Ellie whistled lowly in appreciation as she took him all in. Nick wore only his tight black boxers; his well-muscled chest was bare and still a little wet from the shower and his thighs…woof.

The temperature in the bedroom seemed to go up a couple of degrees as he kept a close eye on Ellie’s face.  
With black, glinting eyes, Nick whispered, “ **You wish you could have a piece of this.** ”

“You have no idea,” Ellie murmured, her mind already elsewhere as she walked up to stand right in front of him.

Nick wrapped his arms around her hips, pulling her closer, and placed tiny, hot kisses on her neck. His touch left a tingling sensation behind on her sensitive skin.

Screw Gibbs – the cases had to wait right now. The couple had more intense, sensual pleasures to attend…


End file.
